


Colourblind

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [5]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Scene from The Eternity Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Artemis considers a brown iris cam.





	Colourblind

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight responses to the dictionary meanings of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
>  **Lapse,** _noun (1):_ a small mistake, especially one that is caused by forgetting something or by being careless

Artemis stared at the object in Holly's hand.

His second mistake in two days.

It was only a small oversight. Simple. Tiny.

But even though this mistake was hardly of the proportions of the last one, it was nonetheless crucial.

Was he losing his touch? He had thought he had every variable pinned down, every possibility thought through, every response planned out.

He'd thought the same thing last time, and that was what had got him into this situation. But it was too late to back out now.

All that was left was to hope that Jon Spiro was colour-blind.


End file.
